Fate Has A Twisted Sence Of Humor
by GodOfDarkness3000
Summary: RavenBeast Boy JinxScarlet And Coming soon StarRobin, IcyCyborg
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians   
  
Claimer: Scarlet Angel , Icy Fairy, And Hexx are mine they are come in later chapters of the story   
  
Summary: It Is Beast Boy Eighteen birthday and one of the other Titians is going to give him a very big surprise this is a Beast/Raven with Robin/Star, Cyborg/Icy/Terra, Monahan/Gizmo, Hexx/Slade, and Jinx/Scarlet Lemon Fic In the Immoral Words of Vash the Stampede "Love &Peace"  
  
Beast Boy -18  
  
Starfire -17  
  
Robin -18  
  
Raven -17  
  
Cyborg -19  
  
Scarlet Angel -19  
  
Icy Fairy -17  
  
Jinx -18  
  
Monahan -19  
  
Gizmo -17  
  
Hexx -17(Jinx's Little Sister)  
  
All is quiet and boring at the teen titian tower as the six foot three green fur alien eighteen year boy hero named Beast Boy is just wake up from peaceful sleep so he looks to his left at his digital alarm clock that read '7:39 a.m.' then he look at his picture of Raven "Hello Beautiful" he said. after that his bedroom door opens and its none other than Raven herself "beast boy are you wake" she whispered Beast boy doesn't answer her because he is staring at her just standing in the door way of his bedroom wearing nothing but a towel around her small five foot nine seventeen year old body of hers he love so much that he die or kill for (Beast boy think "yes and that includes you too Lord Scarletangel2000) so when he doesn't answer she walks into his room an makes it to the side his new roomy round bed he brought on his 16th birthday an slipped under his silk sheets and covers with him dropping the towel when she did so. She then snuggled her naked form closer to his almost naked form Raven thinks 'DAMIT DAMIT DAM He wearing silk boxer Hey silk why and what color?!??!?!!?!?!?!' Beast boy is now confused 'Why Is Raven of all people doing this to me' Raven hear his thought an feels sad and guilty for do this to him that she starts to get up & leave before she can get up she feel a hand creep across and around her waist and then being to be pull closer to the man of her dream, Raven hears him whispered "Yes Beautiful you need something" into her ear which made her giggle a bit. So Raven said in her most seductive voice "Yeah to give you your birthday gift love" "Oh so no assault of insults but love what are you up to Raven" he said with a stern expression. So Raven had no choice but to kiss him on the lips so that she could read his mind without him know she was an she heard 'Yes finally she finally kissing me all my dreams are coming true I think I hope this not a DAM dream again SOMEONE PICH ME' so she pinch and spank his nicely firm ass for him which he opens his mouth often to slip her tongue into his mouth that their tongues to duel each other but Beast's tongue won in the end. But then suddenly a loud knock broke their passionate kiss which was followed by Starfire and Robin's voice yelling "BEAST BOY ARE YOU AWAKE YET!!!" so Beast whispered "Raven come snuggling closer to me" and Raven did what she was told. When Raven snuggling closer to him Beast cover her body and head under the silk sheets an yell in a groggy sleepy voice "YES the door is unlock come in" so they did so. They came in his rooms with gifts dressed in each others pajamas. "Hey why are you two dressed in each another pajamas." ask Beast boy "Ummm we just had some fun last night" said a nervously blushing Robin "oh" whispered a giggling Raven but thankfully Robin & Starfire didn't hear her. Then Beast boy was handed his birthday gifts from Robin and Starfire then Cyborg enter his room an yell "WHAT UP LITTLE BUBBY!!" 'Oh no!!!'  
  
Raven thought then Cyborg saw the lump in Beast's bed so he ask "What's in your bed Beast." "UMMM Nothing Cy" answer a very angry and nervous Beast Boy. "okay Beast Okay" said Cyborg but then Raven sat up with the cover over her chest. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all stunned to see Raven in Beast Boy's bed hugging his sheets and covers to her body. Cyborg was still staring at leg and breast(chest) until Beast notice an threw his alarm clock at him and cover her body with a long and big beautiful winter coat from his closet that Starfire handed him. Then Cy yell "What the Hell was that for?!?!?!?" "You were looking at my lover like you wanted to fuck her you asshole" yelled a very piss off Beast Boy. Raven's mind was shock to be called "my lover" by her hot hunk Beast boy. She sudden felt this strange desire to throw Robin, Starfire, and the one that was make lover very piss off by only looking at her Cyborg with her powers and make love to him until   
  
her body dead from being exhausted so Raven was trying but she couldn't so she threw Cyborg out of the room with such force that his body impacted the wall knocking him out but Robin and Starfire just walk out of the room but before they left they lock Beast boy bedroom door and shut it.   
  
Beast boy now wear a stunned confused look on his face when he saw Raven power throw Cyborg   
  
out of the bedroom and Robin and Starfire walking out of his room in fear of being throw out like Cyborg. "What is going.."  
  
Beast Boy start to say but Raven hot, warm, wet, sweet lips silent him. Then she push him down on the bed an start take off the only thing he was wearing his silk boxer which were black to Raven's mind thinking they would be green or some other earth base color  
  
with his boxers off she saw his penis (which was 6 inches and not fully erected yet) and pull his boxer off to his ankles then to the floor.   
  
ha ha ha SEX NEXT CHAPTHER 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians   
  
Claimer: Scarlet Angel , Icy Fairy, And Hexx are mine they are come in later chapters of the story   
  
Summary: It Is Beast Boy Eighteen birthday and one of the other Titians is going to give him a very big surprise this is a Beast/Raven with Robin/Star, Cyborg/Icy/Terra, Monahan/Gizmo, Hexx/Slade, and Jinx/Scarlet Lemon Fic In the Immoral Words of Vash the Stampede "Love &Peace"  
  
Beast Boy -18  
  
Starfire -17  
  
Robin -18  
  
Raven -17  
  
Cyborg -19  
  
Scarlet Angel -19  
  
Icy Fairy -17  
  
Jinx -18  
  
Monahan -19  
  
Gizmo -17  
  
Hexx -17(Jinx's Little Sister)  
  
Mean while   
  
In town a group of three evil teen warriors who work for Slade was having breakfast at a new teen restaurant named The Shockwave. The group includes a six foot four muscle bearing nineteen year old teen named Monthan, next to him sat his lover a five foot eight super genius seventeen year old teen boy named Gizmo, and on the opposite side sat their friend and leader the five foot ten eighteen year old pink haired teenage hexer named Jinx. When they got their food Slade call Jinx's cell phone tell her to find a another hexer Named Scarlet Angel when they were finish with their meal. Jinx hang up her cell and start to leave when Gizmo ask "Where are you go Jinx you have not even touch your food?" "I'm going to find another Hexer and you two can share my food I'm not even hungry Gizmo so Bye then" she answer in a cool clam voice but she really felt sacred of going to looking for this hexer. She was halfway to the door when hear fighting sounds behind her so she turn around to see that Gizmo had trip a seventeen year old girl and her brother or boyfriend was about kill him because his left hand was glowing gold. When she noticed a girl that look like her little sister trying helping the girl up Jinx start to walk back to Gizmo but one Gizmo's pincers was about hit the girl who look like her sister so Jinx shot one of her hex bolt cut the pincer an half. "what fucking hell is wrong with you Gizmo attacking that girl" yelled Jinx " Yeah she start it Jinx" he answer the guy that was about kill Gizmo said "Jinx is that really you" "Yeah who wants to know" she answer "Me, I mean Lord Araine why "he said cool & smoothly " Scarlet is that you" "Yes oh yeah I brought your sister Hexx along with my little sister too" Scarlet answer with a beautiful smile. "Okay with all intros complete with who hell are you three please tell me" Monthan said while staring fierily at Gizmo.   
  
So Jinx answers Monahan's question "This my ex-lover Scarlet Angel his sister Icy Fairy, and my sister Hexx" she point to a six foot five muscled guy wearing a black terrine coat with black jean a pair of black gloves, a black T-Shirt, black boots, and two earrings ring one of them was a cross & crescent moon, and the other had a pearl on it with what looked like black silk hair that end at his mid-back tied in short low ponytail. The girl next to him was a simple beautiful five foot eight girl with baby blue jean ,with a baby blue top that had fairy dance in the snow unlike her brother she only one earring that had what look like a baby blue pearl connected to a sliver chain and baby blue sandals with long pure white hair braided in one long braided ponytail that end at her butt. The girl that Jinx called her little sister was a five foot three Jinx look-alike but with blood red hair and her entire outfit was blood red.   
  
Then Scarlet spoke again "What do you mean ex-lover I'm still in love with you Jinx when you left you broke my heart but I still love you to hunt you down my little Jinx" after he said the last three word Gizmo start to laugh but was slapped up against his head by Monthan but Jinx started to blush after he spoke so passionately she walk up to him and look with her most strongly hard look into Scarlet's beautiful light greenish-brown eyes an said in a loud demanding voice "You do, your not joking with me this time so that you make me weak are you my Little strong hexer god tell me the truth now" he answer her in a passionately loud voice "I would NEVER joke about my love for my little angelic hexer goddess I would give my own life to protect yours my Beloved Jinx" after he said that Jinx heard crying so she looked around to see Scarlet's little sister along with her own little sister and her teammates were crying so Jinx looked back at Scarlet who looked like he was blushing so she kissed him on the lips. In which he put his arm around her small slim waist but just after the kiss end did she notice a six foot two muscled boy wander, a six foot four green eyed orange hair alien girl, and a six five Cybernetic man called Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg come in the door an take a the booth next to them (near the exit) then her Scarlet say Hi to Robin. When Scarlet said Hi to Robin look around to see the two new team members and the H.I.V.E standing in front of him.   
  
Then he said "Hi Scarlet, Hey can you tell me why in bloody seven hells are you doing holding Jinx in your arms for?" Scarlet look confused and answer "Because she my mate you complete asshole!!!" "She your what" yelled Robin. Then Jinx yelled "I am your What!!!" "Jinx he did mark you sis" Hexx stated the truth of course to Jinx and she knew she was bond to him which made her have to obey him with no say in the matter while she was thinking of the bite mark that was tattoo on the joint that connected her neck to her right shoulder she was unknowing and uncontrollable stoking the spot where the mark was.   
  
Then she start to cry and pound her fist onto Scarlet's chest and yell out loud "Why me Scarlet why would a hexer Lord like you want a half-blood like me as a m-ma-mate tell me now?" she question his love so he put his strong arms around her back and pulled her into a tight loving embrace so that she was crying on his chest then told her the truth "Because you Jinx are loving to hold in my arms and you aren't a half-blood Jinx your PURE-BLOOD to me and that's all that matters to me" after that was said the one person nobody want to see walk in an Slade said "Well done, well done Scarlet unfoturely Jinx is mine not yours" that broke Scarlet last nerve which set off his powers as the Hexer Lord of the Dark Winds.   
  
Jinx could feel his powers being to be set off and that sacred her so much that she start to pull away in feared that would he kill everyone including her of course Scarlet noticed this and turn to his sister and Starfire an told Jinx to go to Starfire and his little sister in which she start to walk over to Starfire and Icy Fairy but Hexx shot a killing hex bolt at Jinx that Monthan took for her in the back that surprised Slade and Hexx. Then Monthan start to fall but was caught by a crying Gizmo with his pincers whom then turn to kill Hexx but was shot in the chest by Slade with a pulse laser gun which made Gizmo and his lover Monthan fall down in front Jinx whom fall to her knees and start crying that fueled Scarlet's anger to boiling point that made him command Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg to protect his sister and Jinx from Hexx because he would take Slade on himself. So took off his coat and shirt which he gave it to Jinx before turning to Slade an gave Slade a death glare with his now gold glow eyes. Then Slade took off his armored top bearing his well built chest "Tri-12s kill the Titians and Jinx" Hexx command with which forty-five of these Tri-12 soldiers that look like Slade robotic soldiers cross with Trident start to attack the Titans and Jinx but Icy blow her Freezing wind hexes at them an turns thirty of them into ice statutes so that the rest of the Titans could easily destroy them meanwhile Scarlet was kicking Slade's ass he was throwing him into the walls, on top tables, punching and kicking him, and throw hexes after hexes at Slade.  
  
Then Hexx want to see the fight between Scarlet and Slade was going she saw that her lover Slade was being beat up and losing the fight to her weak pathetic half-blood older sister's lover Scarlet. An because Scarlet was winning the fight Hexx command the only five remaining Tri-12 leave but to grab Slade and take him back to base and in which they did while she shot ten kill hexes at Jinx. The Titans could only destroy five of the ten killing hexes but Jinx surprise the Titan by using Scarlet's power in which her body started to glow golden along with her eye glow golden and her hair turn black. Then wings sprouted from her back that where snow white and beautiful beyond words then Jinx shot a pinkish-gold hex bolt that destroy Hexx's five remaining hex bolts after which she stop glowing and start to fall to the ground but never hit the floor but into her lovers arms. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians   
  
Claimer: Scarlet Angel , Icy Fairy, And Hexx are mine they are come in later chapters of the story   
  
Summary: It Is Beast Boy Eighteen birthday and one of the other Titians is going to give him a very big surprise this is a Beast/Raven with Robin/Star, Cyborg/Icy/Terra, Monahan/Gizmo, Hexx/Slade, and Jinx/Scarlet Lemon Fic In the Immoral Words of Vash the Stampede "Love &Peace"  
  
Beast Boy -18  
  
Starfire -17  
  
Robin -18  
  
Raven -17  
  
Cyborg -19  
  
Scarlet Angel -19  
  
Icy Fairy -17  
  
Jinx -18  
  
Monahan -19  
  
Gizmo -17  
  
Hexx -17(Jinx's Little Sister)  
  
Raven was know wondering how long her knew found lover was. So without think she asked Beast Boy "How long are you my love?"  
  
Beast boy so surprised at how soft and calm Raven's voice was but more surprised at the question she had asked him so he answer her with a stern voice "Ten inches when I'm fully erected but six or five when I'm not fully aroused why do you ask". Raven was now the one looking dumfound but Beast boy took no notice of her expression but instead kiss her forehead sweetly then Raven came out of her trance say "Beast have you ever do this before me with anyone else?" but this time Beast boy took notice to the sad hurt look that now plagued his little Raven.  
  
So he told her the truth even thought he thought she would laugh at him so he answer her by saying "No my little Raven I'm a 100 % borne virgin" the sad hurt expression that was plague Raven was gone  
  
but was replace a happy loving hopeful looking expression on her face "thank you for being one because we can both give up our virginity to each other Oh yeah now I know my big strong shape shifting god is at least well hung for my first time" said Raven in a very cute seductive little way. Raven's mind was now screaming 'WELL HUNG MY ASS HE HUGE RAVEN HIS A MAN AND YOU GET TO KEEP HIM HE IS YOURS RAVEN HE LOVE YOU KEEP HIM DATE HIM MAKE LOVE TO HIM' Raven had to know if Beast boy love her or lust for her body like all the other man who had ask her out. So she ask "Do you love me or do just want sex and nothing more from me Beast" he was shocked that she even suggest he was like that so he said an a very passionate soothing voice "  
  
"Rave or would like me to call you my little Raven but any weights I would die before let any more harm come to you my little delicate rose so when I says I love you mean I love your soul, mind ,and your body Raven " with that said Beast Boy put his right around Raven's waist and his left around her shoulders an brought her into a deep passionate kiss. Raven start to enjoy have Beast Boy has her lover she loved the fact that she loved him and he loved her to die for her   
  
which she a indeed like that side of her little Beast. 'I wonder what type of thing my little Gothic princess is into' Beast boy thought but Raven hear his thought which then say after end the kiss and hearing the was "you my little Shape Shifting God". "Are you read my mind Rave" asked a strangely looking Beast boy that made Raven laugh out of control then she answers   
  
"What if I am and can Beast" "Well first I would never stop love you like I do then second I would like to know if you can make me do anything you want?" question Beast boy but that didn't make Raven laugh out of control but being to think for a moment then   
  
she imaged him laying center flat in the air a foot off the bed support by chains cuff to his wrists, and ankles with a collar and letch around his neck with the leach in her small pale delicate hands while having his manhood buried deep inside her pussy but then she was snapped out her trance with a warm sensation on her right breast but to only find her Beast boy's mouth sucking, and nipping while he massage her left one. Then he   
  
Stop sucking on her right one but decided to sucking on her left one. Then after five full minutes of this sweet toured Beast boy start to kiss down her chest down her stomach to her womanhood an start to lick his   
  
tongue up and down her clit which made Raven start to moan and groan for more which Beast boy probing his tongue deeper into Raven's sweet , hot core until she cum by yelling "BEAST BOY DON'T STOP!!" after she had her real first orgasm by someone else she was patting heavily before she hear Beast whisper in her ear "When you caught your breath I'll be wait" Raven then rolls Beast boy over on his back and starts slowly to kiss down her way to his huge fully erect piece of manhood while dragging her nail down his chest and stomach to his cock. When she got to his huge ten inch manhood she slowly lick up his length from the base up to the tip were she place a kiss on the head. Then Raven start to suck faster Beast Boy only just moan, grunt, and watch Raven bobbing her head on his member then Beast said " Raven I'm …going to…cum" in between moans and groans but raven didn't stop her attack on Beast boy's long dick then after a minute more of Raven's pleasure toture Beast Boy shot jet after jet of cum down Raven's thorat which she greedy drink all of his cum and lick his still erect member clean. After clean his cock Raven wanted no needed that huge piece of male flesh inside her pussy so she used her power to summed chains that cuffed Beast boy's ankles and writs to his bed along with a collar and letch around his neck with the letch in her small pale delicate right hand while her small pale delicate left hand griped his manly cock and Raven climbed above his manhood an shoving it in her womanhood breaking her maidenhood which made Raven start to cry that fueled Beast boy's guilt that he ask Raven "Do you want stop Raven Because we can only if want to" " NO its mean to be pain the first time for girl BB so don't hold back okay" Raven answer. After that said Raven wait while to adjust to Beast boy's huge packing but when she did she start move up and down on his manhood while she was do this Beast felt the bed shake so look around his room to that thing were being thrown, smashing ,or floating. Then he looked back to Raven an leaned up for a kiss when he notice that she was scream "OHHHH BEAST BOY I'M TO CUMMMM" in which she had the so powerful orgasm about a minute after hers Beast boy let his white hot male seed go in her and he thought 'thank you Raven you gave me the so powerful orgasm I have ever had in my life'. "I Love you BB" was the last thing Raven said before she fell sleep with Beast still in her but with the last bit of strength he had he pull out of her and response with "I love you too my beautiful angel Gothic princess" 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians   
  
Claimer: Scarlet Angel , Icy Fairy, And Hexx are mine they are come in later chapters of the story   
  
Summary: It Is Beast Boy Eighteen birthday and one of the other Titians is going to give him a very big surprise this is a Beast/Raven with Robin/Star, Cyborg/Icy/Terra, Monahan/Gizmo, Hexx/Slade, and Jinx/Scarlet Lemon Fic In the Immoral Words of Vash the Stampede "Love &Peace"  
  
Author Note : Still working on the end of this chapter Please don't flame me   
  
Beast Boy -18  
  
Starfire -17  
  
Robin -18  
  
Raven -17  
  
Cyborg -19  
  
Scarlet Angel -19  
  
Icy Fairy -17  
  
Jinx -18  
  
Monahan -19  
  
Gizmo -17  
  
Hexx -17(Jinx's Little Sister)  
  
"Oh No, No Jinx Don't you die on me!!" was the only thing Scarlet yelled while Jinx just laid still. Then Icy walk over to Jinx and her brother and told him of a way to save her from death an this is what she said "Scarlet you have to give some of your blood again and then make love to her to save her life that is the only way I know." So Scarlet start to cut his risk but Robin stop him and ask him "What the hell are you about to do and what just happened since I think you and your sister know?" so Scarlet look Robin in the eyes an begin to explain the events that had just happened "First Robin I'll being by tell my history with Jinx which happened to be deep and old so I'll being when I was just ten and Jinx was only nine she happened to be the daughter of one of my father's oldest friend well Jinx so one day out of the boundary of her land were these so-called warrior attack her but what she didn't know was that I had be following her the entire day hiding using my shadow powers well the start by surrounding her then them piss me off when they unsheathed and pointed their swords and axes at her but didn't act till she scream my name out loud and one of the thugs slapped her and told her that I would never hear her or come but I surprised them all when I said 'Oh I can't can I you idiot' then show myself to them of course they all tried to hurt Jinx but die without hurting a hair on her beautiful head. After that event me and Jinx were together all the time during daylight anyways when Jinx's ten birthday came I was eleven I ask her mother if when Jinx got to the proper age of marriage and could bear children if I could marry her mother told me I could when the time was right but first so no other being could take root in My or Jinx heart we went threw about fifty different test to see if our love could last under any type of pressure which it did then after all the test I and Jinx both vow to each other that we would protect the other then to seal the vow we mark each others by biting one side of the others neck " Which Scarlet pull Jinx's collar aside so Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg could see the bite mark on her neck then he show them his bite mark that small compare to Jinx's. So Starfire asked in her so innocent naiveté voice "What does the bite mark mean?" "Of course on our planet one is only aloud to have one mate the bite mark is the symbol to show you are already someone's mate and it also binds the two lover together as one they both transferred powers, abilities, and most of all memories but only little part of each of those things get past to their lover and Jinx already used the power, and ability I freely gave her to protect you and herself now I'll give some of my own blood which she will drink and make her strong and also make her body mature to held the new and powerful power that is now tear her up inside which is also cause me pain too." Scarlet told them then he took jinx and laid her down on floor and open her mouth an told Icy to hold it open and to start the ceremony which she did by chatting some odd language that none of the present Titian knew while Scarlet took out a dragger an cut his risk then took his other hand and put one of his finger in the cut an withdrew it and put to Jinx's mark and trace it then when to her lips trace them. Then put the cut to Jinx's lip and she put her hands around Scarlet's arm an being to drink his blood.  
  
Two hours and thirty minutes. Later ( At the Titian Tower)  
  
Jinx open her beautiful eyes to see her Scarlet laying next to her in place she didn't know now she got there so decide to get up but then she felt cool air hit her back now she know she was naked but not just naked but laying next to her lover naked so she decide to see if he was naked too. An so she pull the cover and bedding back she saw something that made her throw the bedding back up and blush so red that she would make Santa's red suit look pink. "Scarlet wake up please Scarlet Wake UP!!!!" Jinx yelled into her lover ear which woke him up and not very happy with his little Jinx. "What the bloody hell was that for Jinx?" ask a irritated Scarlet so Jinx answer with a question "Why am I naked and laying in bed with you naked yourself?" "Because I had to save your life by give you some of my blood and well make love to you so you are no longer a virgin Jinx." answer Scarlet. "But why give up your virginity for me anyway Scar cute!" Jinx ask in a loud voice which Scarlet yelled "Because I love you Jinx you should know that plus your body's that of a pureblood Jinx now!!" that just made Jinx stunned. "What do you mean by saying my body is that of a pureblood Scarlet please explain?" Jinx question her lover with a serious stern expression on her angelic face so Scarlet start to caress her face with his strong left hand while he explain the meaning of his statement. "What I mean is your body changed because my blood has protein in it to change half bloods to pure bloods Jinx and I did it to stop your powers from eating your inside which would have be slow and painful death for both of us Jinx". After Scarlet told her that she sat up and then move herself over his hips and put her hand on his chest while she asked her lover with playful sad face "After we do it again could you tell me were Monthan and Gizmo are please master Scarlet" "Jinx their in the hospital protect by Icy and Cyborg but if you want we can go now an have sex when ever you like I will not force you to if you don't desire to an by the way don't call me 'master' again Jinx" respond a very serious looking Scarlet "But Scarlet I want to make love to you now ok because you had sex with me when I was on the vague of death you big strong hexer god " said a very horny and right Jinx so he had no way out of this but to make her see the heavens and all the star of universe while she scream his name to the Heavens. So Scarlet move to get up but lay Jinx down an cover her body with his own. Then he led down and claimed her lips with his in a very passionate kiss 


End file.
